mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
At the Gala
thumb|300pxAt the Gala '(Na gali) — piosenka z odcinka "Niezapomniany wieczór" i jedna z ostatnich piosenek sezonu pierwszego. Dwa miesiące przed nadaniem odcinka Daniel Ingram wyjawił w wywiadzie, że jego ulubiony utwór jeszcze nie był nadany i jest on "epicką" piosenką z dwudziestoosobowym chórem i partiami solowymi dla każdej z głównych bohaterek. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Niezapomniany wieczór | postać = Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Tłum | długość = 3:09 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #B8ABFD | kolor nagłówka = #FFFBBC | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :'Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie jesteśmy. Tyle sobie wyobrażałyśmy, ta noc będzie po prostu niezapomniana! ::Oto Gala (Wielka Gala) :Fluttershy ::Na tej Gali, pod gwiazdami ::Przyjaciół znajdę swych ::Do ogrodu przyjdą wszyscy bracia mali! (Bracia mali!) ::Tyle ptaków i zwierzaków ::Miło będzie pośród nich ::Kiedy goście z moich marzeń ::Zjawią się na Gali! :Chór ::Spełni się każdy sen na odświętnej Gali, wielkiej Gali! :Applejack ::Na tej Gali (Niesłychane), Dobrze sprzedam (Będzie kramik) ::Pysznych jabłek stos! (Wspaniałości!) ::I nie zajrzy (Moc radości!), w oczy bieda (I pyszności!) ::Bo pieniędzy będzie dość! (Daj nam coś!) ::Dla rodziny też zarobię i przyjęcie zrobię! :Chór ::Marzeń świat pędzi rad i macha nam z oddali! ::Dawne sny już liczą dni by zjawić się na Gali, wielkiej Gali! :Rarity ::Na tej Gali, już niebawem ::Poznać mam królewski ród ::Książę będzie się o moją rękę starał! (Będzie starał!) ::Kiedy wejdę, w blasku sławy, ::Wszyscy padną do mych stóp, ::Da mi tytuł pierwszej damy, ta największa Gala! :Chór ::Wszyscy na tę jedną noc przez tyle lat czekali! ::Zobaczymy cudów moc na naszej wielkiej Gali, wielkiej Gali! :Dash ::Znów śniłam krótką chwilkę ::Że jestem gwiazdą cyrku ::I Wonderbolts w tym pięknym śnie ::Szybowali obok mnie ::Na figle pod chmurami ::Szansę mi wielką dali ::I wierzę w to, że zjawią się na wielkiej Gali! :Chór ::Oto trwa nadziei świat, niezłomny jak ze stali! ::By marzenia z dawnych lat spełniły się na Gali, wielkiej Gali! :Pie ::Taka Gala mnie rozpala, taka Gala ma swój blask ::Gdy muzyką tętni sala Pinkie tańczy cały czas! ::Gdy usłyszę instrumenty, kto poskacze ze mną wraz? ::Zagra bęben i gitara, niech żyje wielka Gala! :Chór ::Niech orkiestra skocznie gra na Gali, wielkiej Gali! :Sparkle ::Będzie Gala (Będzie Gala), i Księżniczka (I Księżniczka) ::Co siłę czarów zna (Już zna) ::Porozmawiam z nią o magii, przez całą noc do dnia (Do dnia) ::Bratnią duszę w niej odnajdę i mnie swój czas tylko da! :Chór ::Pora już na wielką Galę! ::Suknię balową prędko włóż, bo wielka Gala rusza już! ::Nasze marzenia są tuż–tuż bo Gala już za chwilę ::Jak na wybory pięknej miss, na wielką Galę ruszaj dziś :Fluttershy ::Na wielkiej Gali, bliskich krąg :Applejack ::Na wielkiej Gali, jabłka sprzedam :Rarity ::Na wielkiej Gali, księcia dłoń :Dash ::Tylko tam poszybuję w niebo ::Fluttershy: Mój cel! ::Applejack: Mój sklep! ::Rarity: Mój ślub! ::Rainbow Dash: Mój śmiech! ::Pinkie Pie: Mój bal! ::Twilight Sparkle: Mój czar! :Wszyscy ::To wielka Gala, to wielka Gala! ::Wymarzona wielka Gala! ::Wielka Gala! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Niezapomniany wieczór | postać = Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Tłum | długość = 3:16 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #B8ABFD | kolor nagłówka = #FFFBBC | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%|śpiewany = Rebecca Shoichet Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent Kazumi Evans The Cypress Singers|muzyka = Daniel Ingram Steffan Andrews (orkiestracja)|tekst = Amy Keating Rogers|personel = Jocelan Thiessen (scenorys)}} :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever! ::At the Gala :Chór ::At the Gala :Fluttershy ::At the Gala, in the garden ::I'm going to see them all! ::All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) ::All the birdies, and the critters ::They will love me big and small! ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! :Chór ::All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! :Applejack ::At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) ::All my appletastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) ::Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bring your money!) ::Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some!) ::And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family! :Chór ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! :Rarity ::At the Gala, all the royals ::They will meet fair Rarity ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) ::I will find him, my Prince Charming, ::And how gallant he will be, ::He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! :Chór ::This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! ::Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! :Dash ::Been dreaming, I've been waiting ::To fly with those brave ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning 'round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with diamonds ::The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :Chór ::All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! ::Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! :Pie ::I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie ::For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! :Chór ::Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! :Sparkle ::At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess) ::Is where I'm going to be (she will be) ::We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see) ::It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me! :Chór ::This will be the best night ever! ::Wszyscy ::Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine :Fluttershy ::Into the Gala, meet new friends :Applejack ::Into the Gala, sell some apples :Rarity ::Into the Gala, find my prince :Dash ::Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is :Fluttershy: To meet! :Applejack: To sell! :Rarity: To find! :Rainbow Dash: To prove! :Pinkie Pie: To whoop! :Twilight Sparkle: To talk! :Wszyscy ::Into the Gala, into the Gala! ::And we'll have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! Ciekawostki * Fragmenty solowe Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie jako jedyne mają zupełnie inną melodię. Solówki pozostałej czwórki różnią się od siebie bardzo nieznacznie. de:Auf der Gala en:At the Gala es:The Gala Song it:Al Gran Galà ru:Самый лучший вечер (песня) sv:At the Gala Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 sezonu